


K-Pop Drabbles/AU’s

by DontJudgeMyShips



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Best Friends, College AU, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fireman Chanyeol, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, TT - music video, Teacher Baekhyun, fears, halloween party, more to be added - Freeform, school au, sleeping the same bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontJudgeMyShips/pseuds/DontJudgeMyShips
Summary: A collection of drabbles/AU’s/both about k-Pop idols.Definitely Red Velvet, BLACKPINK and EXO.Irregular uploads (sorry!)





	1. Bookstore AU - BLACKPINK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt

Twenty minutes. That’s how long Jisoo has been furiously searching the shelves for the this book.  
Twenty one. Where the hell is it?!  
Twenty two. She’s tempted to leave, just order it online instead. But she’ll keep looking, it will be somewhere!  
Twenty three. There’s the first book, and the second, but she needs the third.  
Twenty four. Ah! There it is!  
Jisoo reaches for the book, laying a hand on it the same second as another hand lands on top of it.  
“Oh! Oh, I’m sorry -“ Jisoo hears. Looking up, she makes eye contact with another girl, her eyes full of surprise.  
“It’s fine - you take it. There’s another one behind it anyway.” Jisoo allows her to take it and reaches for the other one.  
“Oh, thank you!” The girl beams.  
“No problem.” Jisoo looks closer at her and suddenly realises just how pretty she is. She has long hair in a fringe, dyed a vibrant shade of pink, and dark eyes with long lashes.  
“Your hair is the same colour as Rosie’s.” Jisoo blurts out.  
“Hm?” The girl’s forehead crinkles in confusion.  
“The main character. Rosie.” Jisoo waves the book limply and forces out a laugh.  
The girl’s face brightens. “Oh yeah! I dyed it to match. I really like the colour.”  
“It suits you.” Jisoo nods.  
“Thanks.” She answers, a smile playing on her lips. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”  
She turns and disappears around a corner, leaving Jisoo’s heart thumping and her face flushed. 

She returns to the bookstore the next day, pretending to hunt through the shelves for another book but hoping to see the pink-haired girl again. Looking furtively around her and touching a few books, she doesn’t hear footsteps behind her.  
“Can I help you, ma’am?” A store clerk asks, her eyebrows raised. “Are you... looking for something?”  
“Oh no, nothing - I’m just browsing. And looking - I mean waiting - for someone.”  
“Ah.” The store clerk eyes her suspiciously but turns away anyway.  
Pulling a few books off of the shelf and flicking through them restlessly, Jisoo sighs and gives up. Returning the books to the shelf and heading back out of the store, she trips over a rug and hits the floor hard, her hands out. A sharp burst of pain flies through her left wrist and Jisoo gives a quick cry of pain.  
“Oh my god! Are you okay?!”  
Jisoo feels a hand on her back and senses someone crouching beside her. Opening her eyes, she sees a flash of pink and tries to sit up.  
“Ah!” Pain flies further up Jisoo’s wrist as she attempts to push herself up.  
“Stay there, you might have broken your wrist. Let me look, I’m training to be a nurse.”  
Jisoo allows the girl to gently take her wrist and examine it.  
“A nurse, huh?” Jisoo manages to smile. “I work at a newspaper office, as an editor.”  
“Oh, that’s cool! My name’s Lisa, by the way.”  
“Jisoo - ow!”  
“It’s almost definitely broken. I’ll drive you to the hospital.” Lisa puts a gentle arm around Jisoo’s waist and pulls her up so she can protect her arm.  
“No, you don’t need to.” Jisoo protests.  
“Honestly, it’s fine. I’m not doing anything this afternoon!”  
“That’s really sweet of you, Lisa, but I’m fine, honestly!” Jisoo winces as she touches her wrist, but Lisa’s arm tightens around her waist and tugs her gently towards the door and into her car.  
“It’s only three miles to the hospital. Don’t worry about it, it’s more important that you’re okay!”

Lisa insists on coming in with Jisoo when they arrive at the hospital and despite Jisoo’s protests, she stays with her until the doctor sends her for x-rays, and Jisoo finds her still sat in the waiting room when she returns, broken wrist encased in plaster.  
“Oh no!” Lisa says as Jisoo emerges. “Are you okay?”  
“Ehh, it’s broken but not badly. I’ll be fine.”  
“I’ll take you home.” Lisa almost drags her out to the car, despite her protests, and delivers her safely back to her flat with her phone number, insisting that she calls her at any sign of a problem. Jisoo is left on the inside of her her front door, back pressed to the wall, wrist painful, but she barely notices over the heartbeat hammering inside her chest and the biggest smile of all spread across her face.

Jisoo spends the weekend at home before returning to work, running out during her lunch break to grab coffee at a nearby Starbucks. Just as she goes to leave, she feels a tap on her shoulder and turns sharply.  
“Hi!”  
“Oh, Lisa! Hey!”  
Lisa beams and looks down at her wrist. “How are you doing?”  
“It’s been more painful.” Jisoo shrugs. “I’m back at work, and I can type, so I’m doing fine.”  
“Well, look after yourself, won’t you!” Lisa replies.  
“I will.” Jisoo smiles gratefully, and turns back to leave.  
“Um, Jisoo?”  
“Hm?” Jisoo looks back around at Lisa, who’s now biting her lip nervously.  
“Forget it if not, but would you maybe like to go grab lunch sometime? Or maybe go see a movie?”  
Jisoo’s heart starts hammering again. Trying not to show how delighted she was, she nods. “I’ll text you a few dates that I’m free.”  
“Okay.” Lisa steps back, still chewing her lip but grinning now. “I’ll see you whenever.”

Jisoo gets lunch with Lisa the next day, and the day after, and before she realises it, she’s fallen head over heels for the girl with the pink hair.


	2. Funfair AU - BLACKPINK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Jisoo yells, pulling Chaeyoung and Lisa around the amusement park. “Look, why don’t we go on the Ferris wheel if you’re too scared to go on a rollercoaster?”  
“Do I have to?” Chae complained.  
“Yes. Absolutely.” Lisa nodded, face breaking into a grin. “Look, they’re tiny little things. They aren’t scary at all. And you don’t mind heights.”  
“Fine,” Chae grumbled, but allowed a small smile to split her cheeks. “Come on! Last one has to buy the other two’s drinks from that stall.”  
The three broke into a run, squealing, and hurtled towards the Ferris wheel, coming to a quick stop at the end of the line.  
“Jisoo’s buying!” Lisa taunted. “We’ve got I’d say ten minutes until we can get on, so go on. I’ll have a Coke.”  
Chae grinned. “Same.”  
“I hate you both.” Jisoo gave them death stares as she left the line.  
As they were talking, Chae and Lisa noticed a girl coming to stand behind them. She was wearing thick black boots and a black jacket with dark sunglasses hiding her face and looking around, tapping her the toe of her boot against her other foot.  
“She looks tough.” Lisa mumbled in Chae’s ear. Turning back around, they resumed their conversation without a second thought.  
They were almost at the head of the queue when Jisoo returned. The girl was still tapping her foot, quicker now, and biting her lip.  
“You okay?” Chae asked. The girl looked up and smiled nervously.  
“Oh yes, don’t worry about me.“  
“Okay, if you’re sure...” Chae turned back, frowning slightly.  
“Okay, you four. There’s only two allowed in at once, so you’ll have to split up.” The man running the wheel called, chewing gum lazily.  
“Oh no, I’m not with them -“ The girl said from the back. Chae heard fear in her voice and turned again, concerned.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Yes - I just - I hate heights. I was going to - go up - to help not be scared - anymore, but I - I’ve changed my mind.”  
“Hey, hey, calm down, you’re hyperventilating.” Chae gestured for the other two to get into the pod, and sat the girl down by the side of the queue. “Why don’t we get you some water and then you can come up with me?”  
“Are - are you sure?” The girl asked, her voice wavering.  
“Of course.” Chae replied. “Don’t worry about it. I’m Chaeyoung, but call me Chae. Anxiety, huh?”  
“It’s a real bitch.” The girl gave a weak smile. “I’m Jennie.”

“You ready?” Chae asked.  
Jennie nodded and blew out a deep breath, holding Chae’s hand so tightly it went cold, but Chae didn’t complain. Stepping on together, Chae sensed Jennie’s fear and rubbed her thumb over Jennie’s knuckles.  
“Hey, it’s going to be okay!” She said as they sat in the tiny pod. “I’ve been on this before, it’s not that high.”  
Jennie nodded again, and gave a small help as the pod left the ground. It stopped a few moments and Jennie looked around in shock.  
“It’s fine, it’s just stopped so that the next people can get into the next pod.” Chae soothed.  
“Can you... can you hold my hand?” Jennie asked nervously.  
“Sure.” Chae took Jennie’s hand and laced their fingers together. “It’s fine.”  
Chae could see Jennie relaxing as they got higher and higher. “You okay now?”  
“Terrified,” Jennie blew out in a quick breath and laughed. “But you’re really comforting.”  
Chae smiled and felt her face go bright. Jennie looked out of the window of the pod and started hyperventilating again. “Oh god oh god oh god.”  
“Look, Jennie, this is the highest bit. It’s all down from here. It’s fine, it’s fine, breathe.” Chae encouraged, rubbing her fingers between hers.  
“Are you - sure?” Jennie gasped.  
“Positive.” Chae said firmly. “Look, here we go - the highest point, we’re going to stop for a moment - and then go back down.”  
They stopped.  
And stayed stopped.  
“Why aren’t we still going?” Jennie hyperventilated.  
The small speaker in the corner crackled into life, making the girls jump. “Sorry folks, everyone okay? There’s a problem with the machine, we have to stop for a while. But we’re all fine, there’s been a blown fuse or something. It’ll only be about ten minutes.”  
The cracking stopped, and Jennie fainted. 

“Jen? Come on, Jennie. Come on.” Chae put her cold water bottle on Jennie’s forehead and watched in relief as her eyes opened.  
“Wha - oh God, it wasn’t a dream?” Jennie started to panic. “We’re stuck in a Ferris wheel? What happened? Why is my head hurting?”  
“We are, yes. You fainted, and you hit your head on the door handle. It’s just a tiny cut, it’s fine. It’ll just need a plaster. Here, I have one. Let me...”  
Chae gently stuck a plaster onto Jennie’s forehead, just above her eyebrow.  
“Thank you for looking after me. How long was I out?”  
“Two minutes? We still have about eight minutes left.”  
“Chae?”  
“Jennie?”  
“Let me up. I want to look out of the window. I need to... see my surroundings.”  
Jennie stood shakily and gripped the windowsill, her face steady but crumpling when she poked her head above the window, tears running down her face.  
“Hey, hey hey!” Chae sat her back on the floor of the pod. “It’s fine, it’s fine. What is it about heights anyway?”  
“I don’t know... I just... what if you fall?” Jennie was shaking now, and Chae sat down next to her and hugged her tightly.  
“We aren’t going to fall. It’s fine, okay?”  
Jennie calmed down enough so that Chae let go of her and knelt in front of her as she sat, back against the wall opposite the door, legs folded under her.  
“You alright now?”  
Jennie nodded weakly. “Thank you.”  
“No problem.” Chae picked a little bit of hair off her forehead and brushed it back. She made eye contact with Jennie and then without meaning to dropped her vision down to Jennie’s mouth. Jennie took a shaky breath, and Chae ignored all of her instincts, her brain screaming no, don’t do it, don’t do it, and pressed her mouth to Jennie’s.  
It was a horrible decision, really, she realised. Jennie could be straight, or be in a relationship, or just not have felt that overwhelming urge to kiss her back. But Chae ignored all of these thoughts, and after a split second Jennie pushed her mouth into hers and started kissing back.  
They broke apart after a few more seconds and took a few breaths, then allowed their faces to split into smiles.  
“Why?” Jennie asked.  
“I don’t know,” Chae mumbled, blushing. “It just... felt right.”  
“It did.” Jennie agreed, beaming. “I never would have guessed it of you.”  
“Are you gay, or bi, or...”  
“Bi.” Jennie nodded. “You are...”  
“Gay.” Chae looked down at the floor. “Hey, when we get down from this thing, would you maybe want to go to the coffee shop in the main square of the park?”  
“Sure.” Jennie agreed, and this time it’s her who reached for Chae’s hand.


	3. Late-Night Supermarket Trip AU - EXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt

“Is anyone awake?” Sehun yelled from the kitchen into the hallway.  
Kyungsoo wandered in from the lounge. “What?” He asked irritably.  
“Soo-hyung, we’re out of instant noodles.”  
“... and?”  
“I’m hungry.”  
“We have other things.”  
“But I want instant noodles. Can we go out and get some?”  
“At one a.m.?”  
Sehun nodded pleadingly. “I’m the maknae, you have to look after me.”  
Kyungsoo sighed wearily. “Come on then, let’s go get some. I’m feeling benevolent.”  
Sehun clapped his hands excitedly and rushed into his bedroom to grab some shoes. Chanyeol opened his eyes blearily from his bed in the opposite corner of the room and unlocked his phone, tossing it back down with a noise of confusion.  
“Sehun, what are you doing? It’s one a.m.”  
“Soo and I are going to get instant noodles.”  
“At one a.m.?”  
“Yes.”  
Chanyeol sat up. “Can I come?”  
“Sure.” Sehun tutted. “Be quick.”

Kyungsoo wandered into his room as well. Baekhyun was lying reading on his bed, and beamed as Kyungsoo entered. “Hey!”  
“I’m going out with Sehun.”  
“Wait, you’re dating Sehun?!” Baekhyun sat up quickly, confused.  
“No, not dating - Jesus Christ. Sehun wants instant noodles.”  
“At one a.m.?”  
“That was my reaction.”  
“I’m coming!” Baekhyun bounced out of bed and stepped into his shoes. Kyungsoo sighed and lifted his face to the ceiling.

“Baekhyun’s coming.” Kyungsoo told Sehun.  
“Aw, brilliant! Chanyeol’s coming too, and he roped in Jongdae and Jongin.”  
“What are we all doing up?” Junmyeon asked, leaving his bedroom and rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Why are you all dressed and ready to go out?”  
“Me, Yeol, Soo, Baek, Nini and Dae are all going to get instant noodles.”  
“At one a.m.?”  
“Why do people keep saying that?” Kyungsoo scowled at him. “Yes at one a.m.”  
“You can’t go out on your own!”  
“We can. No one will be about. It’s a Wednesday.”  
“Not without me.” Junmyeon hesitated. “But we can’t leave Min and Yixing...”  
“Minseok!” Jongdae yelled. “Yixing!”  
The two emerged from their bedrooms, confused.  
“We’re going to buy noodles and Junmyeon won’t let us unless we all nine of us go.” Sehun explained.  
“And yes, at one a.m.” Kyungsoo interrupted Junmyeon’s cry of indignation. “Don’t say it.”  
“Um, okay?” Minseok retreated back into his room and reappeared a minute later clothed, as did Yixing. “This... I don’t even... what?”  
“I want noodles.” Sehun repeated. “I convinced Soo to come and now everyone is.”  
“You convinced Soo?” Yixing asked in disbelief. “In that case, we must seize the opportunity.”  
“Shut up, Zhang.” Kyungsoo glared. “Are we leaving?”

They made their way down to the all-night supermarket, laughing and joking through the cold Seoul air.  
“I get to sit in the cart!” Sehun yelled, yanking a cart from the rails and putting his leg over the edge.  
“Ah ah ah!” Minseok stopped him. “You dragged us out here, you go and get the noodles. One of us can get in the cart. There’s only room for one small one.”  
“So that’s Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun, and Yixing out of the question. I’ll go.” Kyungsoo offered.  
“No, I want to!” Minseok and Baekhyun chorused.  
“I won’t then.” Junmyeon sighed. “Min, Baek, Soo, Dae, don’t fight it out.”  
“Me!” Baekhyun bounced on the spot. “Me me me!”  
“Rock, paper, scissors.” Jongdae suggested. “I can’t be bothered to play, so one of you three can hop in.”  
“Fine.” Minseok agreed.  
Kyungsoo was out, glaring at his paper to two scissors. Then Baekhyun, with scissors to rock.  
“Aha!” Minseok cried triumphantly. “Give me a leg in.”  
Baekhyun obligingly held out his hands and allowed Minseok to fold his knees into the cart.  
“Onwards!” Minseok yelled, pointing forwards. Yixing obediently pushed the cart into the store, chuckling indulgently.  
“Noodles are down here.”  
“Can I get chicken?”  
“Ooh, candy!”  
“Yixing, hold on - someone get me some fries.”  
“Chocolate!”  
“Where?!”  
“Oooooh!”  
“All of you become children near food.”

“Right, come on then.” Junmyeon paid quickly and pushed Minseok out of the store.  
“Wait, wait, wait!” Sehun stopped them. “I didn’t get my noodles.”  
“Oh, for the love of...”  
The nine of them turned and headed back into the store, Minseok now standing up like the captain of a ship.  
“Minseok, sit down.”  
“Oh, wait, while you’re getting noodles, can I get some crispy seaweed?”  
“Hey Baek, fancy a cucumber?”  
“Get that filth away from me, Kim Jongdae, or I swear to God -“  
“Why did I get stuck with these idiots?”


	4. Teacher Baekhyun/Fireman Chanyeol AU - EXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seen on a Instagram post with this exact AU. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt Writer’s Twitter:  
> @chanyeoloving

“Okay, everyone!” Baekhyun claps his hands together to get the attention of the thirty five year olds in front of him. “As you know, today we’re going to the fire station, and everyone has to be very good and not be naughty. We have to get quietly onto the bus, and then we have to listen to the firemen when they tell us what to do. Okay?”  
“Okay, Mr Byun!” The children call back.  
Baekhyun smiles. “Can my Circle Group come to me please?”  
The six children in Baekhyun’s group bound eagerly towards him.  
“Junmyeon, Chaeyoung, Joohyun, Minseok, Yerim, Jongin.” Baekhyun checks under his breath. “Okay, we’re getting on the coach first! Come on, everyone!”  
“Wait, Mr Byun!” Joohyun says. “Yerim needs to go to the toilet.”  
Baekhyun sighs, pushing a hand through dark hair. This is going to be a long day.

“Thirty kids.” Baekhyun tells Yixing, one of the four other teachers on the trip, slumping into his seat at the front of the coach and securing his seatbelt. “Everyone’s in.”  
“Thank God.” Yixing sighs.  
“I’m so done with this term.” Baekhyun moans. “Three more days. Then we’re out for summer. And I can work on finding a hot boyfriend to keep me occupied.”  
“We need to find you a cute fireman.” Yixing laughs. “I’ll keep an eye out.”  
Baekhyun laughs as well. “Sure.”  
The rest of the short coach trip passes without incident, bar one of the girls in Yixing’s group undoing her seatbelt halfway through the journey. When the coach arrives at the fire station, Baekhyun has to repeat the rules to the children twice before they calm down and listen.  
“Circle group, come with me please!” He commands once they leave the coach, the huddle of unruly five year olds moving in thirty different directions at any given moment.  
“Greetings, Mr Byun, I am the head of the fire department here, Do Kyungsoo. We have organised five firemen, one for each group, to be your official guide for the day.”  
“Greetings, Mr Do. Thank you very much.”  
Kyungsoo kneels to talk to a few of the children, who babble their names in excited voices. When he turns back, Joohyun looks towards Baekhyun and whispers: “Mr Byun, that was a _real fireman person_!”  
Baekhyun can’t hide his smile. “Yes, Joohyun. We’re going to see a lot of those today.”  
“I want to marry a fireman person when I’m big.” Chaeyoung interrupts.  
_You and me both_ , Baekhyun thinks, looking towards the five firefighters standing close by.  
“You said that out loud.” Yixing says, amused. Baekhyun immediately looks around guiltily, but no one else seems to have heard.  
“Hey!” Baekhyun complains, but Kyungsoo starts introducing the firemen to each group as Sehun, Jongdae, Tao and Yifan. Yixing looks especially pleased to be met with Yifan, and Baekhyun hides his smirk as Yixing bows to Yifan and gives him a cheerful smile.  
“... and Mr Byun, you’ll be with Firefighter Park Chanyeol.”  
“Okay, thank y -“  
The words die on his lips as he looks towards the man named Chanyeol. He has slightly ruffled comma hair, dyed a deep red with dark roots pushing through at the base. His eyes are a dark brown and set in a soft, shy face, but Baekhyun lets his eyes drop, tracing his precise jaw and catching sight of thick muscle emerging from a white t-shirt, his green uniform jumpsuit pushed down and tied at the waist below a firm, toned stomach -  
His reverie is broken after a few seconds when Chanyeol clears his throat.  
“Oh! Um - thank you, nice to meet you.” Baekhyun thinks he can make out Chanyeol pulling back a grin in favour of a professional smile.  
“Mr Byun, why you red? There no fire.” Yerim, the youngest in the class, asks innocently from by Baekhyun’s left knee.  
“I’m... I’m not red -“  
“Mr Fireman Person! Mr Byun on fire!” Yerim calls to Chanyeol in horror.  
Chanyeol bites back a bark of laughter and Baekhyun feels whatever skin wasn’t bright pink turn even brighter.  
“I don’t think he’s on fire.” He answers comfortingly and god, if that voice isn’t the deepest and most sensual voice he’s ever heard in his life.  
“Okay.” Yerim asks, temporarily pacified.  
“Shall we start our day?” Chanyeol asks, raising his voice slightly to talk to all of the children at once. They all follow Chanyeol out of the door, laughing and giggling, Baekhyun patting his face to cool himself down.

Two hours into the day and Baekhyun might just go mad if Chanyeol picks up one more thing to show the children and makes his muscles flex in the process. He keeps shooting Baekhyun looks that could mean anything, and Baekhyun is getting progressively more red with every glance.  
“I think...” Chanyeol considers, checking his watch - _fuck_ , that arm is flexing even more now - “... It’s time for lunch! Shall we go to the lunch room?”  
The children all cheer and run in the direction Chanyeol goes. Baekhyun hurries after them, grabbing Jongin just as the energetic little boy is about to hurl himself down the stairs.  
“Okay, Jongin - Junmyeon? For the next half hour, can you make sure Jongin is sensible for me? Thank you.” Baekhyun rubs his face in exhaustion. “Yixing, they’re mental.” He whines, turning to Yixing, and almost jumps out of his skin when Chanyeol’s voice sounds behind him.  
“Mr Byun -“  
“Baekhyun.” He holds a hand over his chest to calm his breathing and grinning faintly. “Baekhyun.”  
“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol repeats in a low voice, a smile playing on his lips. “Would you like to come and check a demonstration I’d like to show the children in half an hour to make sure it’s safe?”  
“I’ll come now, I mean - I - Yixing?” Baekhyun gives Yixing a pleading look.  
Yixing interprets the look correctly. “Go on, we’ll be fine, it’s me and the other three teachers in here. Go _check the demonstration_.”  
Baekhyun gives him the most grateful look he’s ever given in his life and follows Chanyeol out of the lunchroom and into a smaller room where a series of boxes labelled **Children’s Demonstration** are piled in the corner. The second the door is shut, Baekhyun finds himself pinned against it by muscular arms, his face inches from Chanyeol’s.  
“I - I -“  
“I saw you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says in a low voice. “Maybe you were on fire after all.”  
“I mean - I -“  
“Mind you, you’re hot enough already.”  
Baekhyun smirks. “That was really bad.”  
“Is there anything else you’d like to say?”  
“Yes. Shut up and kiss me.”


	5. Thunder AU - EXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my own prompt

Minseok never was any good with thunder.

Every since he’d been tiny, the terror he felt at thunder had been ever present. That had carried on into his adult life, and Minseok would cower under his duvet whenever thunder could be heard.

Jongdae was fast asleep in the corner, snuffling quietly, but Minseok had been awake for an hour at least, and they had a full schedule tomorrow. Rehearsals throughout the morning for the award show the day after, stage performance after a quick bite to eat while getting ready and then a game show pre-recording in the afternoon.

All he could do was huddle under his duvet and try to calm himself down. He had his pillow clutched in his arms by way of comfort, but it wasn’t doing anything to soothe him.

Another crack of thunder rolled overhead, and Minseok shook in fear, his eyes betraying him with uncontrollable tears.

“Min?”

A hoarse, sleepy voice made its way underneath the blanket.

“Are you okay? I heard crying.”

“Yes.”

“No, you aren’t. Is it the thunder again?”

“Yes.”

Jongdae’s bed creaked and Minseok recognised the soft pad of his footsteps as he shuffled over to him.

“Come on, Min.”

“Hm?” Minseok mumbled. “I’m fine.”

“Min, come on. You aren’t.” Jongdae poked him through the duvet. Minseok quickly wiped away his tears and pushed his head out of the side of the bed.

“Why don’t you come and curl up with me?” Jongdae reasoned. “That’s what my brother used to let me do when I was younger. I used to be scared of thunder too.”

“But you aren’t any more. I’m like a little kid.” Minseok felt tears prick his eyes again.

“So?” Jongdae sat down next to him. “I’m scared of silly things.”

“Like what?”

Jongdae thought for a second. “Balloons.”

“Balloons?!” Minseok let out a damp giggle.

“Hey!” Jongdae smacked Minseok’s shoulder lightly.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry.”

Jongdae gave a sleepy half-smile and pushed his hands through messy hair. “You want to curl up?”

“No, it’s fine. It’s cold. I don’t want to get out of bed. I’m fine here, don’t worry.” Minseok gave the most reassuring smile he could give, but it ended up looking more like a grimace.

Jongdae returned the look. Padding back to his bed and taking a corner of the covers in one hand, Jongdae turned back, dragging his blanket and pillows with him, and piled them next to Minseok.

“What are you doing?” Minseok asked, confused, jumping in fear when a particularly loud bout of thunder burst overhead and recoiling back underneath his duvet.

“I’m already up, and I know you don’t want to be alone, despite what you say, so I brought my blankets over here.” Jongdae shrugged.

“Really?” Minseok peeked out from under his blanket.

Jongdae nodded and climbed under his duvet. The warmth of his bulk automatically calmed Minseok; he felt his heart rate start to slow and his breathing became steady.

“Get some sleep.” Jongdae prodded his shoulder and turned onto his back like Minseok.

“Jongdae?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for being so nice.”

Minseok didn’t see the sleepy smile Jongdae gave him through the dark.

“You’re welcome.”

 


	6. Library AU - EXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my own prompt

Baekhyun meets Chanyeol at the worst time.

  
He has a Chemistry exam tomorrow, and his professor will kill him if he fails, like actually kill him, and he’s having a sort-of panic attack in the university library at 11 p.m. in between several cups of coffee and surrounded by dozens of papers in no organisation whatsoever.

  
“Sodium... chlorine... potassium. I’m just saying elements,” Baekhyun whispers desperately.

  
“Excuse me, can I sit here?”

  
Baekhyun doesn’t even look up.

  
“Fine, but don’t disturb me. Oh fuck.”

  
A tall student of about Baekhyun’s age lowers himself into the chair opposite and looks intently at Baekhyun.

  
“Do you have a Chemistry exam tomorrow?”

  
Baekhyun nods, temporarily silenced by how cute this guy is. His hair is dyed red but his eyes are a dark, intent brown.

  
“I had my Biology one today.”

  
“That’s great, dude, but unfortunately I don’t have much time and I need to focus.”

  
“You want me to test you?”

  
“I need to know stuff to be tested on it.”

  
“You’d be surprised how much I bet you already know.”

  
“Fine.” Baekhyun shoves some papers across the table. “But be quiet, we’ll get kicked out.”

  
“Okay.” The man clears his throat silently and shuffles through the paper.

 

  
Baekhyun does end up answering the majority of questions right; almost all of them, in fact. The man gives encouraging smiles when he gets them right and Baekhyun actually misses a few questions because he gets caught on how handsome this guy’s face is when his face cracks with a grin. He finds himself trying harder and harder to get the questions right, because he knows he’ll get a smile at the end of it.

  
“You did really well!” The man beams at him, passing the papers back. “Let me know how it goes, okay? I have to go.”

  
The man is gone before Baekhyun can even ask his name.

 

“Hm... was his hair dyed red?” Sehun asks the next afternoon.

  
“Yes!” Baekhyun nods emphatically. “Red, and his ears stuck out.”

  
“That’s Park Chanyeol. He lives in Daegu Halls. That’s the one next to Seoul.”

  
“Explains why I’ve never met him.” Baekhyun grumbles. “All the way over there! Which dorm?”

  
“Room Seven on Second Floor. I revise with him sometimes.”

  
Baekhyun hurries across campus, folders abandoned in his bedroom but his phone clutched tightly in his hand.

  
He’d asked Sehun, one of his dorm mates, about the student, because Sehun did Biology and if Sehun didn’t know him, one would.

 

  
Baekhyun buzzes the button for 2:7. There’s a pause, and a voice goes “Hello?” through the speakers.

  
“Hi - um - it’s Baekhyun? You helped me revise Chemistry last night and -“

  
“Oh! Come on up!”

  
Baekhyun fumbles with the door as it unlocks and makes his way down the corridor and up the stairs. Chanyeol is waiting at his bedroom door.

  
“I realised this morning that I left without telling you my name or anything! How did you find me?”

  
“I described you to Oh Sehun? He does Biology and he’s in my corridor.”

  
“Oh! I know Sehun.” Chanyeol grins. “Come on in! How did it go?”

  
“I had it just now. Quite well! I remembered loads and I answered almost every question!”

  
“That’s great!” Chanyeol cheers. “When do you get the results?”

  
“Whenever my professor decides to give it back.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

  
“Well, congratulations! I’m sure you’ll have done great!”

  
Baekhyun stays in Chanyeol’s room for almost an hour, chatting about everything from their subjects (Biology and Chemistry) to where they come from (Seoul and Bucheon).

After nearly an hour has passed, Chanyeol stands up and stretches. Baekhyun’s gaze definitely does not drop to the abs peeking out from underneath his t-shirt.

  
“As fun as this has been, I have class in five minutes and I can’t be late.

  
“Oh, okay! I’ll go.”

  
Baekhyun stands up and picks up his phone from the floor.

  
“Oh, Chanyeol?”

  
“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol replies, packing up his backpack.

  
Baekhyun gives a cheeky smile. “If I pass, would you like to go to the campus coffee shop with me some time?”

  
“Like a date?” The tips of Chanyeol’s ears go pink. “Um - Okay.”

  
Baekhyun grins again and disappears.

 

 

Baekhyun gets 95%. Chanyeol keeps his promise.


	7. Pick Up Lines AU - EXO and BLACKPINK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my own prompt

Jisoo finds the first note in her locker.

 

**Are you a chocolate bar? Because I think you’re pretty sweet.**

 

“Jennie? Do you know who this might be from?”

“No, no clue.” Jennie shrugs. “Is that the only one?”

“Yeah. It’s typed.”

“So?”

“So I can’t compare handwriting.”

“Oh.” Jennie nods. “Maybe they’ll leave another one tomorrow.”

 

 

**Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.**

 

Lisa’s with her this time.

“Ooooh! Jennie told me about the last one!”

“Who’s leaving these?” Jisoo wonders out loud.

“Jennie! Come here!”

Jennie wanders over to the two from her locker across the hall.

“Oh, another one? What does it say?”

Jisoo reads it out.

“Huh. Cheesy.” Jennie remarks, just as Lisa goes: “That’s so cute!”

“That’s not cute! It’s creepy and cheesy!”

“I think it’s cute.” Jisoo beams. “Someone likes me enough to leave me cheesy pick-up-lines.”

 

 

 

“Oh my God - Chaeyoung, look!”

“That’s the third one!” Chaeyoung squeals.

 

**Tie up your laces! I only want you to fall for me!**

 

Jisoo instinctively looks down at her shoes, only to laugh and shake her head.

 

“Still cute.” She admits.

 

“Any idea who?” Chaeyoung asks hopefully.

 

Jisoo sighs. “No. I don’t even know who I want it to be. Chanyeol might be good, he’s so tall, and handsome, and kind of silly.”

 

“I don’t think it’s him.” Chaeyoung answers doubtfully. “What about Kyungsoo?”

 

“No, he’s too sophisticated to do this.”

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

Jisoo snorts. “Ha! Class president Junmyeon? He’s too quiet and well-behaved to do this.”

 

“I think you’d be surprised.” Chaeyoung tuts. “Let me know whenever.”

 

“I will!” Jisoo promises. Time to go home and rake her brain for ideas.

 

 

 

Jisoo sings under her breath as she climbs the stairs up to her locker. She’s alone this time, her folders clutched to her chest and her head down.

 

“It’s like I can hold you but I can’t...”

 

Jisoo lifts her head as she walks through the doors at the top of the stairs and stops dead in her tracks, staring at the figure slipping a fourth sheet of paper under her locker door.

 

“Is that -“

 

Jisoo approaches the person hesitantly. She gets close enough to see his face just he turns around, and -

 

“Junmyeon?!”

 

Junmyeon looks like a deer in headlights.

 

“You’ve been sending me those messages?!”

 

“Um... yeah?” Junmyeon scratches the back of his neck, bright red.

 

Jisoo’s mouth curves into a smile. “You like me?”

 

“Um... maybe.” Junmyeon tries.

 

Jisoo stares at him for a second, and then takes a sheet of paper from her folder and scribbles on it with small, quick strokes of her pen.

 

Junmyeon takes the paper as Jisoo throws the folders into her locker and makes her way speedily back down the hallway. Unfolding it, he quickly scans the small characters decorating the page, a line of numbers written neatly below.

 

**You need to update your phone. It doesn’t have my number in it.**


	8. Movie Night AU - Red Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OCxYeri best friends fluff that no one asked for. 
> 
> (Except for Anna)

FROM KIM YERIM  
Attachment (1 photo)

TO KIM YERIM  
Yeri, what have you done to our living room?

FROM KIM YERIM  
It’s modern art

TO KIM YERIM  
It is not modern art. 

FROM KIM YERIM  
Yes it is!!  
Wait until u get home I’ll explain

TO KIM YERIM  
Send another picture of the lounge, I can’t see what you’ve done to it properly

FROM KIM YERIM  
Nope! Wait until ur home  
Hurry up

“Yerim, what have you done?” You huff as she opens the door.  
“An ‘I’m home!’ would be nice.” Yeri raises an eyebrow, then breaks into a grin. “Come on! I want you to see!”  
You wander hesitantly into the lounge and stare in confusion at the mess of blankets.  
“What is that?”  
Yeri’s grin grows only wider.  
“Yeri, why have you covered the TV on a blanket?”  
Grin.  
“Why is the sofa the wrong way around?”  
Grin.  
“Yeri.”  
Yeri lifts up a corner of one of the blankets, between two of the kitchen chairs that seem to be holding it up, and motions for you to slip underneath. 

The back of the sofa has been masked by pillows and folded blankets. You see several duvets piled on the floor, the largest blanket in the house stretched over the TV to create a tunnel to the sofa. There’s fairy lights around the TV, the blankets, the walls of the blanket and the sofa. There’s a table with a bowl - presumably full of some snack - and two glasses on it, an unidentifiable carton sat beside them.  
“Movie night!” Yeri cheers. “To celebrate moving in together!”  
“We’ve been living together for a year!”  
“So? We can watch something! Anything you like!”  
“Star Wars!” You answer immediately.  
“The Force Awakens?”  
“Of course! Poe Dameron is a snack. I’d take any chance I can get to see him.”  
Yeri snuggles in next to you, wrapping her arms around you in a quick hug. “Was work okay?”  
“Ehh, it’s alright. I’m still getting used to the slightly longer commute, but I’m surviving!” You answer optimistically. “At least I get to come home to my best friend.”  
Yeri squeezes you tight and then pushes herself further down the blanket to turn on the TV. Loading up Netflix, you select the movie and grab the popcorn.  
“Priorities.” Yeri giggles, stealing a handful. “I won’t let you say the lines alongside the actors today.”  
“Aww, please?” You make your best aegyo and Yeri hides a smile, but shakes her head.  
“No! It’s like having an echo. I will however allow you to sing to the studio opening theme.”  
Just as the music starts you begin to yell along. Yeri bursts out laughing and joins in.  
“I hope you know how disgraceful your singing is.” Yeri says after a moment.  
“You love it!” You declare confidently. “And you let me sing, so you deal with it.”  
Yeri rolls on top of you and lies all her weight over your body.  
“Yeri! Yeri, you idiot - you’re squishing me! You’re too faaaaat!”  
Yeri smothers your face with her hands, stopping you from singing, but you valiantly continue until she’s laughing too hard to carry on.  
“Admit it!” You yell. It’s your turn to throw her off and tickle her to defeat. “You love my singing! Say it!”  
“Okay, okay!” Yeri chokes and gasps for air. “Stop tickling me!”  
“Say it!”  
“I love your singing!”  
“Thank you!” You sing-song, just to annoy her.  
You release her and watch in amusement as she tries to scoop more air into her mouth.  
“I almost died.” She says reproachfully. “I couldn’t breathe.”  
“You’re a baby.” You tip a handful of popcorn into your mouth. Yeri makes a grab for the bowl but misses when you jerk it away.  
“Sssh!” You chide her. “The movie’s starting. Get your own.”  
Yeri muffles her giggles in your shoulder and lies back against your arm. You throw a piece of popcorn at her nose and ignore her protests, hiding your laughter.


	9. Halloween Party AU - Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by TT - music video

“Nayeon! Tzuyu! Chaeyoung!” Momo cheered as she opened the door. “You’re late! We’re all drunk already!”  
“Don’t worry, so are we. We were at Jennie’s Halloween party.” Nayeon explained. “We took a taxi, though. Don’t worry.”  
“Brilliant! Come in, come in!” Momo steps back and almost trips over her heels.   
“Who’s left to get here?” Nayeon asks, fiddling with her headband. She’s dressed as a devil; Tzuyu appears to be a vampire and Chaeyoung a mermaid, her skirt restricting her movement somewhat.   
“Um...” Momo taps on her wings - she’s Tinkerbell, of course - and thinks. “Jihyo’s here, she’s the Ice Queen, Jeongyeon is Pinocchio and Dahyun is a bunny, so just Sana.”  
“Okay!” Tzuyu moves further into the apartment, looking around for a cup and something to fill it with.   
Momo was only having a Halloween party with her seven best friends this year, but her best friend and neighbour Sana had asked if she could bring her cousin, who’d just moved to Seoul in September.   
“Hey, Pinocchio, when did Sana say she’d get here?”  
“Um...” A by now very drunk Jeongyeon almost tipped her drink all over herself as she danced with Chaeyoung and Jihyo in her earnest to focus on the numbers on her phone screen. “In about fifteen minutes! Come dance!”  
Momo laughed as Dahyun grabbed her arm instead and pulled her further into the kitchen where she’d lined up a row of shots with Tzuyu. Three previous beers and some soju be damned, she was going to be plastered.   
Needless to say, when the doorbell rang a while later, Momo had to be careful to open the door with her hands instead of her cup.   
“Hey, Momo! This is my cousin Myoui Mina.”  
Behind Sana, dressed as some generic superhero, was a... pirate? Momo shook her head and blinked. Yes, Mina was dressed as a pirate. Momo could focus on things. Sure.   
“It’s nice to meet you, Momo-unnie. I hear you’re Japanese too.” Mina smiled.   
“Um - yeah.” Momo stuttered. Mina had her hair intertwined with tiny beads, and was wearing what looked like a corset over a white dress and holding a fake - Momo hoped it was fake - silver gun. “I mean, um - yeah - come in.”  
“Sana!” Jeongyeon yelled as Sana entered the apartment.   
“Yeon!” Sana replied, laughing. “Mina, these are my friends.”  
“You’re Japanese?” Momo interrupts.   
“Um, yes?” Mina answers, confused.   
“Oh right, sorry.” Momo shakes her head and then steadies herself against a wall. “I’m very drunk!” She whispers conspiratorially. “Halloween isn’t just for kids.”  
Mina stifles a giggle behind her gun and then straightens her face before Momo can focus on it.   
“Well then I’d probably better catch up.”

Four more shots and two more beers later, Momo is pretty sure she’s lost the ability to walk. She’s lying on the floor, singing dreamily, while Mina sits cross-legged, laughing at her.   
“Mina!” Momo cries indignantly in a mixture of Japanese and Korean. “You’re not drunk enough!”  
“I’m drunk enough, unnie.” Mina says firmly. “I’m very drunk. Stand up and come dance!”  
“I don’t want tooooo...”  
“Fairies like you love dancing, unnie.” Mina reasons, still in Japanese.  
“I do!” Momo replies. “And don’t call me unnie. It’s too formal.”  
Mina bows slightly, smiling. “I bet I can out-dance you.”  
“Okay!” Momo agrees, jumping up too quickly. “Oh, hang on.”  
Mina catches her as she almost plummets back down to Earth. “Ah! Careful!”  
“Okay! Sorry!” Momo rights herself, trying not to stare at Mina. This close, she can see how brown her eyes are. Like chocolate, she decides. And her hair looks like honey. “Dance?”  
Mina leads her out to where Nayeon, Jihyo and Chaeyoung are dancing and holds Momo’s hands as she ricochets off of them in an attempt at dancing.   
“Drunk Momo doesn’t dance half as well as sober Momo.” Jihyo calls.   
Of course Jihyo’s sober, she’s the mum of the group. Momo pokes her as she stumbles past and then finds the vague rhythm of the song, waving her limbs in a loose attempt at coordination, her fairy wings flapping violently behind her. It’s a fairly sexy song, but the remaining portion of Momo’s brain not affected by alcohol convinces her not to do an immediate slut drop.   
“Why did you decide to have a Halloween party?” Mina asks.   
“For the last four Halloween’s I’ve gone out and had a drunk one night stand. I realised if I stayed with my friends maybe I’d be able to not regret something!” Momo explains.   
“Very classy.” Mina smirks, twirling on the spot and then sweeping her hair over her shoulder as she rolls her hip to the side.   
“No, Mina! You’re winning!” Momo whines.   
Mina giggles, and even drunk Momo can’t remember a nicer noise. “I guess you better step up your game then, Tinkerbell.”  
Momo contemplates the slut drop again and then brushes it aside again. Instead she pulls Mina in close to her and pushes against her front.   
If Momo thought last time was close, this is even closer. They’re almost nose to nose, and Momo can see the individual flecks of green and hazel and grey in her eyes. Her freckles look like constellations spreading over her nose and there’s a little spot next to her eye, but what Momo focuses on most is the soft lips just centimetres from hers.   
“Mina.”   
Mina leans in ever so slightly, but Momo pauses.   
“Momo?”  
“Let’s go outside.”  
“Okay.”

Momo takes Mina out onto the stairwell of her apartment block and wobbles up another flight of stairs, pushing open a small door at the top.   
“It leads to the roof.” She explains. Mina nods and follows her through the hatch.   
There’s another party going on somewhere in the building. Momo can hear drunken singing.   
“Momo?”  
Momo turns back to Mina, takes two steps forwards and kisses her.   
Mina moulds to her in barely a second. Her arms go over Momo’s shoulders and her lips press into hers. Momo wraps her hands around Mina’s waist and clings on tight.   
They break apart a minute later. Momo can taste Tyuzu’s shots and the pungent smell of beer on her breath but she doesn’t care, she just dives back to kiss her again.   
The second time the break apart is a little more decisive. Mina pulls back purposefully, her hands on Momo’s arms.   
“Momo, as lovely as this is, you’re very drunk and we’re on the edge of a very tall building. I’m going to take you back inside.”  
“Can we kiss there too?” Momo asks, eyes wide.   
“If you like.” Mina smiles, kissing her once more to soothe her, and taking her hand to lead her back down the stairs.


End file.
